


i'm watching it fall (or harry styles is an actual christmas elf)

by princessoftrees



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Snow Angels, ed and harry are animals, ed is incredulous, genuine snow angels and baking and food fights???????, harry loves christmas, i don't even know tbh, louis is a BAMF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftrees/pseuds/princessoftrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry likes christmas. Like really, seriously likes christmas. Ed tries to keep up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm watching it fall (or harry styles is an actual christmas elf)

"Harry, what the fuck is that?"

"It's rainbow santa."

Ed looks incredulous, frown lines gracing his forehead, like they always do when he's trying to be mad at Harry. "Rainbow santa?!"

Harry smiles at him from the other side of the tree, that little cheeky smile that he uses to get out of every bad situation, and ducks down to save an icicle. Ed laughs to himself and wonders how his tradtional christmas tree became an explosion of glitter. He doesn't really care, though, because it's Harry and Harry could do pretty much anything to his tree and Ed would probably go along with it.

Ed swears Harry's magic sometimes. He can look at someone with his stupid huge green eyes and his stupid fluffy hair and his ridiculous charming smile and they do whatever he says. It's weird, but it must be nice. It's how he feels whenever he sees Harry with the boys, he can understand why everyone is so obsessed with them.

They're all like little puppies, even Louis; he's the leader puppy, who tells the others what to do and comments on how over the top Zayn's hair is today, or Niall, that shirt does not go with those pants. It's nice though, sweet.

A Michael Buble song comes on the radio then, quiet enough that Harry humming takes over the sound, and Harry swoops around the tree, somehow managing to be pigeon-toed and dainty at the same time, and places his hands on Ed's hips, spinning him around and guiding one hand to his shoulder and the other to his own.

"Why are you leading?" Ed grumbles while Harry twirls them around the room, carefully avoiding the tinsel and various garish ornaments that are scattered all over Ed's apartment.

"Because I'm well manlier than you, obviously?" Harry smirks and ducks them under an archway. His bird tattoos are poking out of his jumper and his hair is messy and he's got a bit of tinsel wrapped around his waist and Ed thinks it's entirely inappropriate to be thinking about fucking a boy who's got christmas decoration glitter in his hair, but then, he lost most of his morals that time Harry had fucked him in Louis and Eleanor's bed at their housewarming party.

"Hmm, obviously," Ed mumbles into Harry's neck, massaging his shoulder and singing along under his breath.

"So how do you feel about a lifesize snowman?"

.

Harry isn't neat and tidy, not like Liam. His hair is always messy and he's got flour on his face, his jumper always smells a little too much like Ed, and his pants are about halfway down his thighs. Ed likes it though, Harry has a way of pulling it off. Harry pulls everything off, not that Ed would ever let him know that.

Harry's super nice, too, on interviews and stuff he always seems to come across as a littlle aloof, perhaps a little bit too used to the famous life, but in real life, other than Liam, Harry is pretty much the sweetest person Ed has ever met. He's down-to-earth and crazy and Ed is basically crazy in love with him for it.

Anyway, the point is that Harry is great, and Ed loves him. A lot. But that doesn't mean there aren't times when Ed is so confused by him he could scream. Like today, when he comes home, ready for a nice night in with his boyfriend, maybe a chinese. He hears Harry first, chattering away like nobody's business, assumes he's on the phone to Louis, and makes his way down the hallway.

"I don't know, Imogen, I want to do what I'm feeling and make beef, but then I don't want everyone to complain and want turkey. I know Ed wants turkey."

Imogen. Who do they know called Imogen? Wait. Shit, no. Harry Styles is not talking to his fucking mum about christmas dinner. What is his life?

"Yeah, I know, it's my meal, but I just want everyone to be happy. Ed's already going to be grumpy enough as it is."

Ed takes the chance and clears his throat, loudly. Harry jumps and falls off the bed. "And what exactly am I going to be grumpy about?" Ed says, smirking.

Harry glances to a shopping bag on the bed and jumps onto it before Ed can run over and open it.

"Harry, get up."

"No."

"Harry," Ed pleads. He leans down and kisses Harry carefully, clearly taking him by surprise. Harry makes a a soft noise that Ed pretty much wants on repeat play forever when Ed starts biting down on his bottom lip. Ed takes advantage of Harry's carelessness and slips his hand under him, pulling out the bag and running out of the room quickly, making Harry groan in protest.

"Hey! Not fair," Harry shouts, and Ed can hear the pout on his face.

"Not my fault you only think about one thing," Ed tears open the bag and groans, "Harry, you didn't. There is no way in hell I am wearing this."

He pulls out the items, two dark green jumpers with bright red reindeer and golden christmas trees emblazoned obnoxiously across the chest. In their sizes.

Harry walks into the room, chewing on his nail and looking sheepish. Ed just throws the jumpers at him and kisses him.

.

"Harry, get up!" Ed sounds like a little kid, but to be honest, he doesn't really care. He shakes Harry again, contemplating getting some water to dump over his head.

"Harry!"

Harry groans sleepily, blinking his eyes open slowly. "What?"

"Seriously, get up."

"Why? It's early, go back to sleep you twat."

"Harry, you don't understand. It's snowing out."

"No it isn't, fuck off."

"Harry Styles. Get out of bed right now, it's snowing."

Harry just rolls over with a low grumble, pulling the sheets around himself. Ed sighs and then does something that is sure to get him killed. He walks down the corridor, out of the front door and scoops up a handful of snow from the ledge of the building. Then, he goes back inside, into the bedroom, pulls the sheets back and dumps it on Harry's back, drops of it trickling down and leaving wet patches on the bed.

Harry does his high pitched girl scream and jumps us, stark naked and red in the face, and Ed bursts out laughing.

"You absolute wanker, you could've just told me you weren't joking!"

"I did."

"Ugh, I hate you."

"No you don't, put some clothes on princess, we're going to make snowmen. I rung the guys, they're coming too."

"We're not speaking."

.

Twenty minutes later, Harry's in obscenely skinny jeans and a grey jumper that needs fluff pulling off of it. He still hasn't spoken to Ed, and continues to be silent while he pulls his black coat on, and when Ed yanks a hat over his head, not even making a noise when it's pulled down right over his eyes.

Ed keeps chuckling, even when they're walking down to the car and his hand is bumping Harry's freezing one. Harry refuses to take his hand, though. He's the most stubborn person Ed's ever met.

The car journey is silent, the radio beating loud. In fact, Harry doesn't make a noise until Little Things comes on the radio, and Ed starts singing. He sings along too, by default, and when they're done, Ed turns to him.

"Talk to me, stop being a baby."

Harry doesn't say anything, but he's smirking, still looking forward at the road. "That was a dick move."

"I know."

"Mmm, don't do it again."

"I promise."

"Pinky promise?"

"Sure."

Harry smiles, his cheeks flushed pink from the cold, shivering slightly without his gloves on. It's nice, Ed thinks, really nice.

.

"Hello, how are the happy couple today?" Louis yells across the field, looking up from what appears to be a wrestling match with Zayn. Niall is sitting on a tire swing, looking like a little boy, and Liam is clearly trying to perfect the perfect base for his snowman.

"Good thanks, where's El?"

"Didn't want to come, said it was too cold. She's gone shopping with Nick, Perrie and Dani instead, stupid girls. And Nick."

"They're probably getting your presents," Ed points out, and as he says it he pulls Harry's gloves out of his coat pocket and chucks them at him.

"Thanks, babe."

"You two are disgusting," Louis groans, right as a snowball hits him straight on the back of the head. He turns, glares at Niall and breaks into a run. Niall screams and sprints off towards Liam, collapsing on his snowman.

"Niall!"

"Oops, sorry Li."

.

They're lying on the ground later, making snow angels in a line down the field, Louis is trying to make his a manly angel, but it's not really working out for him. It's freezing cold, the type of cold when you can see your breath in front of your face.

Harry's giggling like a child, cheeks flushed and bright red, eyes wide, throwing his head back into the snow, getting ice stuck in his curls. Ed looks over at him, huffing out a laugh slowly. Clumsily, he sits up and rolls over next to Harry, ruining both their angels, and pulls Harry down.

Harry's mouth is warm, tongue swiping at Ed's lips, waiting for Ed to open his mouth. He does, and Harry rolls on top of him, covering Ed's body with his own, Ed can feel hips hipbones pressing into his stomach, and he wraps his arms around Harry's slim torso.

Zayn looks over and pulls a disgusted face. "Come on guys, get a room, you've ruined your angels."

"What are they doing?" Liam cranes his neck to see.

"What do you think they're doing? Fucking animals I swear, always going at it."

"GUYS!" Louis squeals(though he would deny that he ever squeals), chucking snow on the back of Harry's head. Harry and Ed don't move, and Harry's starting to make noises that Louis definitely does not want to hear.

Zayn jumps up, pulling Liam with him, and stands with his hands on his hips, glaring down at Harry and Ed. Niall sighs loudly.

"We're leaving if you don't stop snogging," Zayn says. He's not kidding, this has happened before.

Harry bites down on Ed's lip, laughing into his mouth, shivering with the ice dripping down the back of his t-shirt. He's vaguely aware of the others shouting things, asking them to stop. They don't, though, and Ed lets a moan slip out into Harry's mouth.

When he pulls away, Ed is flushed, not from the cold, and gripping his waist, hard. Harry looks around.

"When did the others leave?" Harry says.

"A bit ago, they were complaining."

"Oh, bit rude."

He yanks his phone out of his pocket and sees two new texts. One from his mum, reminding him of Gemma's shoe size. The other is from Louis.

You guys are disgusting.

.

They get in a while later, cheeks still pink, skin covered in goosebumps. Harry's jumper has a load of wet patches on it, it's making him shiver as he grasps Ed's hand, tugging him toward the bedroom.

"Warm me up, please."

"You're so demanding, why do I put up with you?"

"The sex, probably."

"Hmm, probably," Ed murmurs and crawls across the bed, grabbing the TV remote and jumping on top of Harry, rubbing their freezing noses together. He switches the TV on, and Home Alone has just started. Harry cries out happily, and pushes Ed off him, sitting against the headboard.

"Want a hot chocolate, little one?" Harry kisses him on the cheek and pushes him off the bed, not even caring about the big thump when Ed falls on the floor.

.

Ed pads into the kitchen, naked because their apartment is boiling hot, to the smell of cookies. Harry is wandering around in boxers and the apron that Ed's mum bought him, dancing to Jessie J.

"Hey, good lookin' what you got cookin'?" Ed croons, wrapping his arms around Harry.

"Making you some treats, you need to get out though."

And why is that?"

"You can't be naked in my kitchen while I'm making innocent christmas cookies. Something not-so-innocent is inevitable."

"You're such a one-track-mind. Fine, I'll put some clothes on."

Back in the bedroom, he pulls a t shirt and boxers on, aswell as Harry's cat slippers, and goes back to the kitchen, dipping his finger into what appears to be making chocolate cake mix as he goes.

"Gross! That's so unhygienic."

"You're unhygienic."

"Good one."

Laughing, Ed wipes cake mix on Harry's cheek, leaving a streak of chocolate across his face. Harry pouts, licking off the bit nearest his mouth. "Needs more sugar." Ed huffs incredulously, and then gasps when harry's hand, sticky with cake mix, is wiped unceremoniously over his face.

"You bastard," Ed moans, wiping the mix out of his eyes, wincing. Reaching next to him, he grabs a handful of flour and dumps it into Harry's hair, rubbing it into his curls, Harry's scream filling the room. Harry is not happy, pulling an egg from the box and cracking it over Ed's head, trickling down his face slowly, the yolk falling onto his shoulder.

"Oh it's on." Sugar thrown in Harry's face, chocolate sauce poured down Ed's shirt, sprinkles forced into Harry's boxers, icing on both of their cheeks, and finally a whole spoon of cake mixture right on Ed's head.

They're lying on the floor, panting, both attempting to get whatever weird substance is on them off. Their clothes are completely ruined and they both smell like a destroyed bakery, but Harry turns to Ed.

"I really love you, you know."

"Yeah. Yeah, I know."

Harry laughs quietly, slipping his hand into Ed's.

"Me too."

.

"What are you wearing? You look like a christmas cracker."

Harry looks down, confused. "It's just a tie Ed, just a singing tie."

"Oh god. It sings?"

"Yeah," Harry pushes down on his bright red tie, and it starts playing a tinkly version of Santa Claus Is Coming To Town.

"You're so ridiculous."

"You love it."

"Yeah. But Louis isn't going to."

"I don't care. It's christmas, why does nobody love christmas?"

"We do, we just do it less obviously."

.

"What the fuck is that?"

Louis and Eleanor were clearly in conversation, but Louis' attention is on the red-and-covered-in-reindeers tie hanging around Harry's neck, messing with the perfectly sophisticated suit he's wearing.

"It's tie."

"Mate, you look like a prize twat."

"Shut up, Lou. I think it's cute, Harry," Eleanor smiles, trying to stop herself from laughing, "let's just order."

Harry glares at Louis for the whole meal, but by the end of the evening they're all more than a little bit tipsy, and Louis keeps pressing the button, all of them singing loudly as they make their way out of the restaurant.

.

The christmas ties crop up everywhere, and Ed has no idea how but it's always a different one. Harry wears one to everything, the x-factor final, premieres, parties, Nick's show, Louis' early birthday party. It's kind of weird, how many different ties he has. Ed doesn't know how to tell him to stop. He's never been particularly good at saying no to Harry.

In the end, he doesn't have to tell Harry. Louis and Zayn do it for him. It's pretty funny actually. They walk into Zayn's flat, and they're all there in the living room, Louis and Zayn stood up by the fireplace, Niall, Liam, Perrie, Danielle and Eleanor sat on the sofas. Liam looks confused, Niall amused.

"What's going on guys? Did something happen?" Harry sounds pretty freaked out.

"It's an intervention, Harry." Louis deadpans.

"We were going to get a banner like in How I Met Your Mother, but Louis said it would ruin the effect," Zayn grumbles.

"An intervention of what?"

"I think you know, Harry," Ed murmurs from behind him.

"It's the christmas ties, Harry, it's too much."

"You're abusing christmas ties."

 

.

On christmas eve, they spend the day in the flat, wrapping last minute gifts, Harry preparing anything he can for tomorrow's meal, Ed watching him cook with a delighted look on his face. Michael Buble's christmas album is on repeat, both of them singing along jokily, and dancing the other around the bedroom.

Harry's pretty happy with his gift choices. A new jumper for Zayn, aswell as a picture for his and Perrie's place, a collection of records he knows Nick's been looking for, a giant stack of superhero DVDs for Liam, aftershave for Niall (by request) and a nintendo DSI for Louis as a joint birthday present. Some perfume for both of their mums, shoes for Gemma, a dress for Caroline. There's loads of presents, for friends and family and staff.

There's two types of wrapping, in their house. There's the way Harry wraps and the way Ed wraps. Harry likes to wrap with precision, matching wrapping paper and ribbon and bows that all coordinate with each other. Before Harry, Ed just to just stick stuff in christmas bags, now he at least tries with paper, but Harry always ends up redoing his presents for him these days.

They go to bed early, Harry giddy with excitement about the following day. It's gotten so cold that they've taken to sleeping with two blankets, and tonight Harry wraps his arms tight around Ed, trying to get warmer.

"It's christmas tomorrow!"

"Yeah, I know babe, you never shut up about it."

"Shut up," Harry mumbles, but he's not serious. He moves towards Ed and presses their chapped lips together carefully. It's the type of kiss Ed likes the most, more than the drunken ones, or the horny passionate ones. Just him and Harry.

After a while, Harry starts moaning quietly into his mouth, practically mewling. Ed giggles and pulls Harry on top of him, pushing his hips up into Harry's in a way that makes him gasp.

"Oh god, Ed."

"Harry."

"Yeah?"

"Want you to fuck me."

"Holy shit," Harry groans and pushes his hips down into Ed's again, making him grin.

.

On christmas morning, Ed wakes up to an empty bed, which is weird considering Harry usually refuses to wake up until Ed makes him a cup of tea. He can smell christmas dinner, and hear scuffed footsteps making their way down the hallway. Then, Harry bursts into the room and jumps on top of him, causing Ed to wince.

"You're up! It's christmas Ed! Christmas! I'm so excited," Harry is kissing all over his face, wearing his obscene christmas jumper and jeans, santa slippers on his feet, and a stray christmas bow in his hair.

"Get up, then. Let's go do christmas."

.

They all meet at Liam's place, sat around the fire. Ed was forced into his christmas jumper by Harry, and they look ridiculous, and Louis has made fun of them about seven times, but the smile on Harry's face is enough.

"Wow. Thanks Louis. Means a lot," Ed deadpans, holding up the box of condoms with the label wanted to get you something you'd definitely use. happy christmas, love louis xxxxx.

"You're welcome. I know it's the best present ever."

"Yeah, definitely. We'll use them tonight, won't we Harry?"

"Woah mate, too much information."

"What, did you not want to hear about Harry fuc-"

Louis sticks his fingers in his ears like a child. "La la la la la la."

Harry laughs, loud and kisses Ed's head. It's the best christmas he's ever had, honestly. Even if all Louis got them was some Durex Play.

.

(They do use Louis' present that night, twice. And Ed makes sure to tell Louis all about it.)

.

Harry's christmas dinner is a hit, Niall doesn't shut up all day about how delicious it was. "Never tasted pigs in blankets like that, Harry, genius."

Somehow, Ed and Harry end up under some mistletoe that Liam has hung in the doorway of his lounge. Harry smiles down at Ed.

Later on, they'll pack everything up, wash the dishes, throw away the wrapping paper. Harry will ring his mum and tell her everything that's happened that day. Ed will text his mum a simple happy x mas, love you xxx and Harry will shout at him for being so boring. Liam will one too many wine spritzers and Danielle will have to take him to bed. Louis and Zayn will duet to some horribly cheesy 80's hit and Eleanor will throw something at them.

Tomorrow, they'll drive up to see Harry's family, and Ed's the day after. Harry will beg his mum to let them sleep in the same bed, and Ed will charm her into letting them. Gemma will give them matching socks, and countless relatives will coo over the matching jumpers. Harry will drink a blue WKD and get silly, trying to snog Ed in front of his whole family.

It doesn't matter, though, right then. Harry leans down and kisses Ed and it's perfect, it's all he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Christmas (Baby Please Come Home).
> 
> Written for the 1dholidaze for colazitron on livejournal.


End file.
